


The Proposal

by Terahlyanwe



Series: Unlikely Universes [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terahlyanwe/pseuds/Terahlyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs some reassurance. Ginny isn't sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Harry was incredibly nervous the day that he asked Ginny to marry him. They had been dating for two years, and she had just turned nineteen. He knew she was the one with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. However, as he made preparations for the surprise hippogriff ride, picnic by the Hogwarts Lake, and a romantic, moonlight, canoe ride, he was also incredibly exciting. He had told Ginny when they started dating that he wanted to save sex for after they had gotten engaged, and he was sure that Ginny would want to sleep with him once he had popped the question on one knee…

The evening went exactly as planned. Ginny loved the hippogriff ride, and the picnic was perfect; Dobby had outdone himself in the preparations. He took Ginny out on the boat, then, as the moon rose over the castle, he carefully sank to one knee on the floor of the canoe and took the ring out of his pocket. Gazing deeply into Ginny's warm, chocolate eyes, he said to her;

"Ginny, you are the love of my life. I am so lucky that you agreed to be with me. I would like to ask you to stay with me forever, and be my wife."

Her eyes teared up, and she accepted the ring and kissed him, saying "Of course, Harry!"

He rowed them back to shore, and then on the soft blanket left there, he made love to her. Afterwards, as they were lying, entangled and satiated, he sat up and asked her,

"Ginny…you were my first. Was I yours?" She laughed, kissed him, and responded.

"Of course you were…and the best I've ever had, and you had the biggest one, too. Why do you men always ask me such silly questions?"


End file.
